the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
T.J. Blake (Ferg94 wrestler)
Thomas Jeffrey Blake (better known as T.J. Blake) is a professional wrestler and former professional boxer currently working in Clash! Action Wrestling, both as a trainer and performer, where he currently holds the Clash-AW Tag Team Championship alongside trainee and tag partner Brad Samuels. His wrestling style takes influences from his previous boxing career, though he also uses a variety of power moves. In terms of pro wrestling training, T.J. Blake is best known for bringing Brad Samuels from the world of boxing into the world of professional wrestling. T.J. Blake splits his time between performing on Clash! Action Wrestling shows, training new pro wrestlers at the Clash-AW Wrestling School in Newcastle and managing a boxing gym in Los Angeles which he co-owns alongside a close friend of his. Boxing Career Info coming soon. Wrestling Career Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling Pre-Universe Diary (Training and early career) Info coming soon. Series 1 After training Brad Samuels to become a professional wrestler, T.J. Blake teamed with him to enter the AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament, but they lost to Code A.O.X. in the first round. The following week Blake defeated Johnny Kent. Blake teamed with Brad again on M2-W1 Wednesday but they were defeated by Duke Davis and Brutus Collins. On M2-W3 Wednesday T.J. Blake beat King Greg Brody to become #1 Contender to the AZW Live Championship, but booking errors meant that Greg Brody was put in the match instead of Blake, but in the end then-champion Kevin Rodgers beat both of them (Brody at Marathon and Blake on M3-W2 Wednesday). T.J. Blake was injured during the match but said to not expect him out of action. On M3-W4 Wednesday Blake took the pinfall from Sean Wilcox in a Fatal 4-Way to determine the #1 Contender to the AZW World Championship. In a non-tournament match on the Grand Prix Tournament Show, Blake participated in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender to the AZW Live Championship in which he made the last 2, being eliminated by King Greg Brody. T.J. Blake was not seen again until he teamed with Brad Samuels again on M5-W3 Saturday to defeat Code A.O.X. On Wednesday M6-W2 the team of Blake and Brad were defeated by Shaun Dynamite and Kenneth Cage. On Wednesday M7-W2, Blake and Brad beat the AZW Tag Team Champions King Brody's Court via count-out in a non-title match and the next week on Saturday they defeated Derrick Wolf and Wesley Draven. The following week, Blake defeated Court member Sir William Hammett and later on Brad Samuels defeated Graham White. These victories led to a Tag Team Championship #1 Contender's match at Raise The Stakes putting Blake and Brad against Code A.O.X., with Blake and Brad winning. On M8-W1 Wednesday Blake and Brad defeated Duke Davis and Brutus Collins but were attacked post-match by the Court, leading to singles matches the next week. Brad lost his match against Sir William Hammett and was nearly attacked post-match but Blake stopped that happening and also won his match against King Greg Brody later on that night. AZW/Clash-AW Trainer In June 2014, Thomas Jeffrey Blake stated his intention to pass on the knowledge he gained doing pro wrestling matches in Action Zone Wrestling. He started training wrestlers in the AZW (now Clash-AW) School in Newcastle and now resides in Newcastle. He played a role in training a number of new AZW talent such as Andrew Knight, Duke Davis and most notably, Brad Samuels. In wrestling Finishing Moves * Backbreaker and Gutbuster Combo - 2011-present * Sky Breaker (Gorilla Press Uppercut) - 2017-present * Skyrocket/Rocket Launcher (Aided Splash w/Brad Samuels) - 2017-present Signature Moves * Canadian backbreaker rack * Over-the-shoulder cutter * Powerbomb * German Suplex * Corner exploder suplex * Clothesline, including multiple times in the corner * Overhead belly-to-belly suplex * Multiple punch combinations Accomplishments * Clash-AW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/Brad Samuels) Wrestlers Trained * Brad Samuels * Andrew Knight * Duke Davis * Brutus Collins Category:CAWs